Cronologia de Axl Rose
Abaixo, uma cronologia do Axl Rose: 1982 Em 19 de dezembro de 1982, Rose tinha se mudado com sua namorada para um pequeno apartamente na 1921 Whitney Avenue em Hollywood para tentar virar músico. Depois de um tempo morando juntos, ela abandonou ele dizendo que ele é irresponsável. 1983 No começo de 1983, Axl se juntou a uma banda chamada Rapidfire no qual em 25 de maio de 1983 gravaram cinco músicas em uma demo: *01. "Ready to Rumble" *02. "All Night Long" *03. "The Prowler" *04. "On the Run" *05. "Closure" O seu último show com a Rapidfire foi em 28 de maio de 1983 em um bar chamado Gazzarri's On The Sunset Strip. O guitarrista quis depois de anos comercializar o demo. Chris Weber conhece Izzy pelo Tracii Guns. Então, Izzy apresenta Axl para Weber para formarem o Rose (na verdade, o nome era para ser A.X.L que era uma antiga banda de Izzy e Axl). Eles então precisavam de um baixista e baterista. O baterista Johnny Kreiss (conhecido na época como Johnny Christ) foi encontrado em um anúncio de jornal da The Recycler. No baixo foi encontrado Rick Mars e depois Andre Roxx. Nesta época, Izzy e Axl escreveram canções como "My Way - Your Way" (depois chamada de "Anything Goes"), "Shadow of your Love" e "Reckless Life" (originalmente escrito como "Wreckless"). 1984 Em janeiro de 1984, Axl e sua banda (Rose) gravaram cinco demos ("Killing Time", "Reckless Life", "Rocker", "Shadow of your Love" e "Anything Goes") e nesta mesma época mudaram o nome da banda para "Hollywood Rose". Em junho de 1984, Izzy, Tracii e Weber vão para o L.A. Guns. Para substituí-los entram Slash, Steven Adler e Steven Darrow que tocaram no Madame Wong's East em Los Angeles, CA que foi o primeiro show do Axl junto com Slash e Adler. Em agosto de 1984, Axl vai para o L.A. Guns. 1985 Em 24 de abril de 1985, Hollywood Rose e L.A. Guns se juntam para formar o Guns N' Roses com Axl Rose, Izzy Stradlin, Rob Gardner e Ole Beich tocaram no Troubadour. No dia 6 de junho de 1985, a formação original do Guns N' Roses estava feita. Naquela época, a banda tocava em bares na Sunset Strip como: Troubadour, The Roxy, Whiskey a Go-Go, the Scream e outros. 1986 A banda nesta época já tinha bastante sucesso local por tocar em vários bares. Sendo observados por vários gravadores, um deles a Geffen Records conseguiu contratar o Guns N' Roses. Em agosto, eles contraram Alan Niven para ser seu empresário. Um dos interessados foi Tom Collins (empresário do Aerosmith) desistiu do Guns pois eles eram encrenqueiros. A Geffen Records queria um álbum completo, então começeram a chamar gravadores. Depois de meses tentando com vários gravadores, eles conseguiram achar um candidato perfeito: Mike Clink. Em dezembro de 1986, eles conseguiram finalizar o álbum "Appetite for Destruction" e iam começar a mixá-lo. Nesta mesma época foi lançado o Live ?!*@ Like a Suicide. 1987 Em junho de 1987, eles fizeram sua estréia na Europa tocando no The Marquee na Inglaterra. O primeiro show foi terrível pois a platéia estava muito bêbada e a mídia inglesa não gostava do Guns N' Roses. Sendo que uma das revistas principais da Inglaterra, a Star diz na sua manchete: "A banda de rock pior que o Beastie Boys está chegando na Inglaterra!". Os outros dois shows foram melhores. Em 21 de julho, o Appetite for Destruction foi lançado nos Estados Unidos pela Geffen Records. Em agosto, foi lançado no Reino Unido. Em agosto, foi gravado o primeiro vídeo do Guns N' Roses: "Welcome to the Jungle" no Park Plaza e 450 S. La Brea, em Hollywood. 1988 Em 31 de janeiro, o Axl saiu da banda, porém volta três dias depois. É nessa época também que o Guns faz sua primeira turnê como banda principal nos Estados Unidos. Logo no mesmo dia de sua volta, a banda faz um dos seus melhores shows - no The Ritz, em Nova York. A MTV estava filmando e passou em rede nacional uma versão editada do show. Em abril, a banda grava o vídeo do "Sweet Child O'Mine" no Ballroom, Huntington Park, Califórnia. Em junho, o Guns N' Roses fez uma turnê conjunta com o Iron Maiden. Porém, nos últimos shows, o Axl ficou com problemas na garganta - alguns shows foram cancelados, outros tiveram substítutos. No final de novembro, a Geffen Records lança o "G N' R Lies" - o que gera uma imagem negativa da banda, principalmente para Axl, sendo chamado de homofóbico, racista e xenofóbico por causa da música "One in a Million". Porém, isso não impediu o álbum ficar na segunda posição das paradas da Billboard - também deu um "título" para a banda, foi a única nos anos 80 a ficar com dois álbuns - AFD e Lies - no Top 5 ao mesmo tempo. 1989 Em abril, houve uma história engraçada - o Axl foi convidado para uma premiere de um documentário chamado "Depache Mode 101", que retratava a vida de alguns fãs da banda. Um desses fãs era um garoto de 18 anos chamado Jay Serken que faz uma piadinha com o nome do Guns N' Roses - falando Guns N' Posers. O garoto, na premiere, ficou tentando evitar o Axl a noite inteira, porém quando foi ao banheiro, Dave Gahan (do Depeche Mode) quis que ele conhece alguém - esse alguém era o Axl Rose. Em julho de 1989, Axl e West Arkeen tocam uma versão "crua" do "The Garden" e "Yesterdays" no Scrap Bar. A MTV estava no local e filmou - essa gravação pode ser encontrada no GN'R Rockumentary. Em agosto de 1989, Axl toca com Tom Petty em Siracusa, Nova York. Eles tocaram "Free Fallin'" e "Knockin' On Heaven's Door". Também nesse mês, Axl visita uma filmagem de vídeo do Michael Monroe em Nova York. Em setembro, Axl e Izzy tocam novamente com Petty - porém dessa vez foi "Free Fallin'" e "Heartbreak Hotel". Em 18 de outubro de 1989, o Guns N' Roses abre para o Rolling Stones no LA Coliseum. Nesse show, Axl ameaça sair da banda se alguns membros da banda não parassem de "dançar com Mr. Browstone". Ele disse: "Eu odeio fazer isso no palco. Porém eu vou tentar de uma outra maneira. A não ser que certas pessoas da banda se recomponham, esses serão os últimos shows do Guns N' Roses que vocês verão. Porque estou cansado de muita gente dessa organização dancando o Mr. Brownstone." Slash, Izzy e Steven prometeram que irão parar com o vício. Em três shows em dezembro, Axl e Izzy se juntaram ao Rolling Stones para tocar "Salt of the Earth". 1990 Em 3 de março de 1990, Axl e Slash se juntam ao Aerosmith para tocar Train Kept A Rollin' no Great Western Forum em Inglewood, Califórnia. Em 28 de abril, Axl se casa com Erin Everly em Las Vegas. Em outubro de 1990, Axl é preso em West Hollywood por bater com uma garrafa de vinho sua vizinha - o que inspirou "Right Next Door to Hell". Em novembro de 1990, Axl, Slash, Duff, Sebastian Bach, James Hetfield, Kirk Hammett e Lars Ulrich tocaram em uma festa da revista RIP no Hollywood Paladium. 1991 Em 2 de julho, a banda tocava no Riverport Performance Arts Centre em St. Louis, Axl viu alguém na platéia tirando fotos. Depois de vários pedidos não atendidos pela segurança do local, Axl decide remover a pessoa por si próprio então ele pula na platéia. Quando ele volta para o palco, diz que a segurança era uma droga e deixa o palco. O resto da banda segue. Depois de um tumulto, a banda tenta voltar mas são advertidos que é melhor não voltarem. A banda perdeu seu equipamento e Axl foi processado por incitar um tumulto. Em 3 de agosto de 1991, a banda toca no Great Western Forum em Inglewood, Califórnia. Esse foi o maior show da turnê Use Your Illusion. De acordo com Duff, o show foi de 3 horas, 36 minutos e 19 segundos. O show começou o "My Way" do Sid Vicious como introdução e terminou com "Paradise City". Nesse show, teve presença de Shannon Hoon em "Don't Cry'' e "You Ain't the First" e de Sebastian Bach em "You're Crazy".'' Em um show em 13 de agosto, em Helsinque, Finlândia, durante Welcome to the Jungle, Axl saiu do palco. A banda fez a versão instrumental da música, tocou 14 Years, fez um solo de bateria e de guitarra. Depois de 25 minutos, Axl volta para o palco. 1992 Em 20 de abril, o Guns N' Roses tocou no Concerto de Tributo ao Freddie Mercury. Eles iram tocar originalmente três músicas, porém devido a problemas técnicos só poderam tocar duas músicas ("Paradise City" e "Knockin' On Heaven's Door"). Na mesma noite, Axl tocou com Elton John, um dos seus ídolos, a música "Bohemian Rhapsody" e também tocou com o Queen a música "We Will Rock You". No final do show, Axl, Duff e Slash tocaram com o todos que participaram do show uma versão de "We Are The Champions". Em 24 de maio, Axl se juntou a Bono para tocar uma versão acústica de "Knockin' On Heaven's Door". Em junho, em um show em Rotterdam, Axl foi avisado pela polícia local que só poderia fazer um show de meia hora - então, ele quando soube já avisou a platéia dizendo: "Vocês têm o direito de um show comple. Você pagaram por isso...Se eles cortarem a luz, sejam meus convidados, façam o que quiserem." Depois de muita discussão no backstage, a polícia deixou a banda tocar o setlist inteiro. Mais ou menos um ano depois do show em St. Louis, o Guns tocou em Lisboa, Portugal. A platéia, quando começou o show, começou a jogar garrafas vazias de água no palco. No meio da primeira música, o Axl estava correndo e tropeçou em uma dessas garrafas. Ele caiu de costas e cantou o resto dessa música e a segunda música no chão. Duff, então, foi ver se ele estava bem. Axl então se levantou e disse que se as pessoas não parassem de jogar garrafas, eles iriam sair. Ele disse: "Eu não vim para ser machucado!". Logo após isso, a platéia começou a jogar isqueiros entre eles - não para a banda. Axl parou de novo o show e disse para a platéia parar. Então, um membro da equipe portuguesa teve que entrar no palco e acalmar as pessoas. A mídia comparou esse incidente com o de St. Louis. Em 12 de julho, Axl foi preso no aeroporto JFK em Nova Iorque porque as autoridades de St. Louis mandaram um mandato. Axl alegou inocência as acusações de incitação a tumulto no show em St. Louis no último verão e o juiz disse que a banda poderia continuar com a turnê americana. Em agosto, durante uma turnê com o Metallica, houve o acidente de James Hetfield em que ele foi machucado por causa de fogos de artíficio do palco. Seu braço esquerdo foi seriamente queimado, por isso o Metallica teve que parar o show. Por isso, foi pedido ao GN'R tocar, porém Axl teve que parar o show no meio. Antes dele e a banda retornarem, o tumulto já estava grande. Em 9 de setembro, o Guns tocou no MTV's Video Music Awards. O Elton John juntou-se a banda para tocar "November Rain". Foi nesse show que Axl brigou com Kurt Cobain e Courtney Love. Segundo Michael Azerrad (escritor de "Come As You Are The Story of Nirvana"), a Courtney perguntou para o Axl se ele queria ser padrinho de seu filho. Axl então disse para Kurt: "Cala a boca de sua v**** ou eu vou te jogar no chão!". 1993 Em 16 de julho, quando o Guns foi tocar na Argentina, no estádio do River Plate - 50 policiais da divisão de narcóticos da cidade forçaram a entrada na suíte de Axl, onde ele estava jantando. Eles não acharam nada. Em 23 de agosto, Axl testemunha contra Adler na Corte Superior de Los Angeles. Durante seu testemunho, Axl revelou que Steven não podia tocar por causa de seu abuso nas drogas e que as baterias em "Civil War" tiveram que ser gravadas mais que 60 vezes. Em outro, Axl fez um acordo fora dos tribunais com um fã do incidente de St. Louis que diz que ele machucou-se na briga durante o show. O fã chamado William Stephenson recebeu um quantia não revelada de dinheiro e um autográfo de Axl em sua agenda. Stephenson disse que ele foi machucado quando Axl pulou do palco e atacou-o por tirar fotos da banda. O show terminou em um tumulto que machucou em torno de 65 pessoas. 1994 Em 20 de janeiro, Axl fez uma aparição na introdução de Elton John, uma de suas inspirações musicais, ao Hall da Fama do Rock N' Roll. Depois, na mesma noite, Axl tocou "Come Together" com Bruce Springsteen. Esse foi a última aparição pública de Axl até sua prisão em Phoenix em 11 de fevereiro de 1998. 1997 Em janeiro, Axl compra os direitos do nome "Guns N' Roses". 1998 Em 11 de fevereiro, Axl é preso por ameaçar um segurança no Aeroporto de Phoenix. 1999 Em 18 de fevereiro, Axl foi declarado culpado por perturbar a paz no incidente em Phoenix - ele foi multado em 500 doláres e passou um dia na cadeia (na qual ele já cumpriu). Em 9 de novembro, Axl faz uma entrevista por telefone com Kurt Loder da MTV. 2000 Em 10 de janeiro, uma nova entrevista com Axl é publicada na revista Rolling Stone. Nessa entrevista, ele revela alguns nomes de músicas novas da banda como "Catcher in the Rye", "I.R.S.", "The Blues" e "There Was a Time"). Em junho, Axl se junta ao ex-membro do GN'R, Gilby Clarke, e os The Starfuckers no Cat Club em Sunset Boulevard, em Los Angeles para tocar "Wild Horses" e "Dead Flowers" - ambas do Rolling Stones. Em dezembro, é anunciado que haverá um show do Guns N' Roses no House Of Blues em Las Vegas no Ano Novo. Os ingressos para o show foram vendidos quase que imediatamente. 2001 Abre-se o ano com um show do Guns N' Roses - o primeiro desde 1993. É o primeiro show do chamado "Novo" Guns N' Roses. 14 dias depois, o GN'R tocou para quase 200 mil pessoas no Rock in Rio III no Rio de Janeiro. Em março, o GN'R cancela a turnê europeia. Em dezembro, o GN'R fizeram dois shows no The Joint em Las Vegas. No segundo, em 31 de dezembro, Slash queria ver o show, porém não deixaram. Segundo o manager do GN'R, Doug Goldstein: "Nós não sabiamos suas intenções. Se não havia nenhuma, seria uma distração. Axl estava realmente nervoso nesses shows. Nós decidimos não tomar nenhum risco." 2002 Em agosto, o Guns tocou no Leeds Festival na Inglaterra. O show começa 23:10, uma hora atrasado por causa de problemas técnicos. A Câmera Municipal pediu o cancelamento do show, então Axl falou: "Bem, parece que teremos uma noite interessante... Sabem, a Câmera Municipal e os promotores disseram que teremos que encerrar o show. E eles disseram que eu, eles disseram que talvez eu estou incitando um tumulto. Não estou, porque não quero que ninguém vá preso ou que arrume confusão ou algo do tipo. Mas eu acho que ainda temos umas sete ou oito músicas para tocar. E eu não vim até a p**** da Inglatera para me disserem que eu tenho que voltar para casa, por uns filhos da p****! Tudo que eu tive nesses últimos oito anos foram merda atrás de merda - na p**** da imprensa. Axl isso, Axl aquilo. Estou aqui para tocar uma p**** de um show e nós iremos tocar! Então, se você quiser ficar, eu quero ficar e nós veremos o que acontece. Todo mundo... Ninguém está tentando arrumar problema ou algo do tipo. Estamos tentando nos divertir." GN'R foi permitido então de finalizar o seu setlist. No mesmo mês, porém alguns dias depois, a turnê de agosto foi encerrada em Londres na London Arena. Os ingressos foram esgotados e durante o show,o Axl mencinou que a banda tinha dois álbuns prontos. Três dias depois, GN'R tocou no MTV VMA de 2002 com um medley de Welcome to the Jungle, Madagascar e Paradise City. 2003 Inicia-se um novo hiato nos shows do Guns - que só voltaria a tocar novamente em 2006. Em março, o cantor Dexter Holland do The Offspring disse que o novo álbum deles iria se chamar "Chinese Democracy". Ele brincou dizendo: "Axl roubou meus dreads, então eu vou roubar seu título." Em abril, o fotográfo Robert John processou Axl por recusar a honrar um contrato no qual o vocalista concorda em pagar 80 mil doláres por centenas de fotos da banda que John tirou desde 1985. É anunciado que o Guns iria tocar no Rock in Rio em Lisboa em 2004. 2004 Em março, foi anunciado que o GN'R não iria mais tocar pela saída do guitarrista Buckethead. Em abril, Duff e Slash processam Rose cobrando-o pelo menos um milhão de doláres. Em outubro, GTA San Andreas é lançado. No jogo da Rockstar, é possível escutar a voz de Axl como o radialista Tommy "The Nightmare" Smith, da K-DST DJ. Nessa mesma época, o GN'R fez um comunicado público negando que qualquer guitarrista teria sido convidado a substítuir Buckethead - nesse comunicado diz: "Há vários rumores nas últimas semanas em várias fontes dizendo que uma pessoa ou outra foram convidadas a se juntar ao Guns N' Roses. Para deixar claro, ninguém - repetimos, ninguém - foi convidado para se juntar a banda. Nós normalmente não respondemos a rumores mas é errado deixar alguns publicitários enganar a mídia e os fãs do Guns N' Roses. Nós deixaremos vocês informados quando houver notícias verdadeiras desse assunto." 2005 Em janeiro, Axl faz um acordo de publicação com a Sanctuary Music Group. Anteriormente, Warner Chappel publicava todos os trabalhos de Axl. O acordo cobre materiais futuros e catalógos. Em agosto, a MTV reportou que Duff e Slash estavam processando Axl por royalties de publicação. Eles acusam o vocalista de mudar quem publica os trabalhos do grupo sem o seu consentimento e de receber os royalties. Dias depois, o advogado do Axl disse que a ASCAP (a entidade que coleta dinheiro para compositores) cometeu um grave erro e falhou em dividir e distribuir o dinheiro dos royalties corretamente no primeiro trimeste de 2005. 2006 Em janeiro, na festa de lançamento do "See You on the Other Side" do Korn, ele disse ao site da Rolling Stone que "nós estamos trabalhando em trinta e duas músicas e vinte e seis já estão quase prontas." Em 12 de maio, o hiato se encerra em uma turnê de quatro shows no Hammerstein Ballroom em Nova York. Todos os shows tiveram os ingressos esgotados. No quarto e último show, Stradlin se juntou ao palco pela primeira vez desde maio de 1993. Eles apareceu no "Think About You", "Patience" e "Nightrain". Em "Nightrain", Kid Rock também se junta a banda. Em junho, o Guns toca no lendário festival Rock am Ring em Eifel, Alemanha. Alguns dias depois, a banda toca no Download Festival em Donington Park, na Inglaterra - o Sebastian Bach, ex-Skid Row, fez aparição no "My Michelle". No final do mesmo mês, Axl foi preso e solto em Estocolmo na Suécia. Em julho, em um show em Birmingham, Reino Unido na NEC Arena. No meio de "You Could Be Mine", Axl para o show porque vê a segurança maltratando um (a) fã. Depois de ver alguns seguranças serem expulsos, a banda voltou a tocar. No final do mesmo mês, o Axl, durante um show na Wembley Arena em Londres, Inglaterra, teve que sair durante "Nightrain" pois estava doente. Bach substítuiu e cantou Paradise City. Depois do show, o manager do GN'R, Merck Mercuriadis, explicou que Axl foi avisado pelos médicos que não poderia tocar, mas recusou-se a cancelar o show. Em agosto, Axl introduziu The Killers no MTV Video Music Awards em Nova York. Em dezembro, Axl faz um comunicado público para os fãs que ele diz que Chinese Democracy está previsto para ser lançado em 6 de março de 2007. 2007 Em fevereiro, o site oficial da banda disse que todas as gravações para o novo álbum estava completa e que estava sendo mixado. Em novembro, o álbum "Angel Down" do Sebastian Bach foi lançado - o Axl participa de três músicas ("Back in the Saddle" (Aerosmith), "(Love Is) A Bitchslap" e "Stuck Inside"). 2008 Em março, Axl anuncia que eles terão uma equipe de managers formada por Irving Azoff e Andy Gould. Em 14 de setembro, o Rock Band 2 é lançado para Microsoft Xbox 360. O jogo contêm uma nova canção do GN'R "Shackler's Revenge". Esse é a primeira música oficial lançada do Chinese Democracy. Em outubro, o filme Body of Lies foi lançado - na trilha sonora, tem "If The World" no final do filme. Em 9 de novembro, o GN'R lançou "Chinese Democracy" é lançado como single digital na iTunes Music Stores. Ficou no topo das paradas musicais em vários paises europeus bem como ficou no topo das paradas de músicas de rock nos Estados Unidos e no Canadá. Em 23 de novembro, o álbum "Chinese Democracy" é lançado nos Estados Unidos. Um dia depois do lançamento, o álbum já tinha sido vendido 8.4 milhões de streams quando o álbum foi lançado no MySpace. Em dezembro, o álbum alcança o topo das paradas musicais internacionais. No mesmo mês, o Axl fala com os fãs online. 2009 Em fevereiro, Axl é capa da revista Billboard. Em dezembro, o GN'R faz o maior show da história da banda no Tokyo Dome em Tóquio, Japão. 2011 Em 5 de fevereiro, o Axl nega pela primeira vez em público que não havia nenhum acordo para uma reunião ou algo do tipo. Ele twittou: "Ao contrário do que alguns dizem, nunca teve nenhum plano concreto para uma turnê ou reunião (e certamente não para substituir alguém da banda) além de uma coleção de idéias randômicas jogadas por vários individuos sem qualquer fonte real. E anuncio que Don McGhee não está mais envolvido comigo ou com o GN'R." Em dezembro, em um show em Ohio no Covelli Centre. Axl menciona o Hall da Fama do Rock N' Roll: "Eu gostaria de agradecer ao Hall da Fama do Rock n' Roll e nossos fãs. Essa é uma vitória de vocês". 2012 Em abril, o Axl escreveu duas cartas: uma para o Hall da Fama e para os fãs do GN'R sobre seus sentimentos sobre a introdução. A segunda carta foi para Cleveland, OH (cidade onde fica o Hall da Fama), para os fãs e para aqueles que apoiaram a decisão do Hall da Fama. Em junho, em um show no Palais Omnisports em Paris, algumas jóias do Axl foram roubadas de seu quarto. Os ítens foram devolvidos alguns dias depois. 2014 Em fevereiro, o Axl escreveu a abertura para a performance do Red Hot Chili Peppers no Superbowl. Alguns dias depois, o Axl escreveu uma carta sobre uma bebê girafa que havia sido morta no Zoológico de Copenhagem na Dinamarca. Ainda no mesmo mês, o Axl recebeu a nominação Ronnie James Dio Lifetime Achievement da The Revolver Golden Gods e o Guns tocou no dia da premiação. Em abril, em um show em Porto Alegre, a música "Knockin' On Heaven's Door" foi dedicado aos falecidos na Boate Kiss e para aqueles que perderam seus entes queridos. No mesmo mês, o Axl recebeu o prêmio da Revolver Golden Gods pelo Nicolas Cage. Em maio, num show em Las Vegas no The Joint at the Hard Rock Hotel & Casino, a banda teve que esperar até o público conseguir entrar no local antes de começar. Como piada, Axl comenta a platéia chegar atrasada para o show - isso foi no terceiro show da mini-turnê do "No Trickery! An Evening Of Destruction" em um total de nove shows (todos em Las Vegas e no The Joint). Inclusive, foi nesses shows que o Guns tocou várias novidades como "Prostitute" e "Yesterdays" (nunca antes tocada pelo GN'R novo). Em julho, o GN'R lança o "Appetite for Democracy 3D: Live at the Hard Rock Casino". Foi o primeiro lançamento de vídeo de show desde 1992. 2015 Em abril, Axl escreve uma carta destinada ao presidente indonésio pedindo para que não execute os traficantes Andrew Chan e Myuran Sukumaran. 2016 Em janeiro, o GN'R foi anunciado como atração principal do festival do Coachella em Indio, Califórnia em abril. A banda irá ter Duff McKagan e Slash. Na mídia, a banda confirmou uma reunião de alguns membros originais. Em 1 de abril, o Guns voltou a suas raízes ao tocar um show especial no The Troubadour em West Hollywood, Califórnia. Esse foi o primeiro show desde 1993 a contar com Axl, Duff e Slash. Nesse show, o Axl quebra seu pé. Portanto, para a continuidade da turnê, o Axl está sentado em um trono emprestado por Dave Grohl. Em 16 de abril, Axl é anunciado como vocalista do AC/DC para a turnê mundial Rock Or Bust. Em 7 de maio, o Axl faz sua estréia como vocalista do AC/DC no Passeio Marítimo de Alges em Lisboa, Portugal. No show em Praga, República Tcheca em 22 de maio, o Axl com o AC/DC cantam a música "Touch Too Much" que é tocada pela primeira vez desde 14 de dezembro de 1979. Em setembro, o Axl termina sua turnê com o AC/DC na Filadélfia no Wells Fargo Center. Já em outubro, o GN'R começa uma turnê latino-americana - passando inclusive no Brasil por 6 cidades - Brasília, Porto Alegre, São Paulo, Rio de Janeiro e Curitiba. 2017 O GN'R continua com várias turnês pelo mundo - Australiana, Dubai, Europeia, Latina e Americana. Referências Para essa cronologia, eu utilizei e traduzi fontes da Internet - por esse motivo, alguns fatos podem estar errados. Sempre tentei pegar em fontes confiáveis, no entanto não podemos ter certeza sobre os fatos acima citados. As fontes utilizadas foram revistas do assunto, sites especializados no GN'R como o "Here Today...Gone to Hell", livros e entrevistas.